Tempest
by C814
Summary: Quando o trovão soa incerto e magnifico, rompendo o horizonte da vida e das crenças em geral. Poderia o tão temido pirata Vincent Valentine conhecer e mergulhar por dentre as fronteiras do sobrenatural? - VincentxTifa. UA.


Titulo: Tempest

Introdução: Word

Para: Tifa Valentine Lockhart (Onee-chan 3)

Shipper: Vincent Valentine & Tifa Lockhart

Disclaimer: Como todos sabem esses personagens não me pertencem.

Gêneros/tags: UA, aventura, romance, tortura, ação, leves traços de comédia (mal feita) e drama.

* * *

**Word**

E se todos nossos sonhos e esperanças se resumissem em uma palavra apenas, qual acha que seria?

-/-

_Salve-me, estou perdido_

_Oh Deus, eu venho esperando por você_

_(...)_

_Apenas me mostre o que estou procurando_

_*Show me what I looking for – Carolina Liar*_

* * *

O cheiro enjoativo do chá de limão mesclado com as tulipas recém colhidas do jardim parecia entorpecer meus sentidos, para uma manhã de novembro o clima era quente e abafado demais. O tédio parecia abater-se sob o oxigênio, dando asas a preguiça e criando o sentimento angustiante do cansaço.

Acima da mesa de mármore a minha frente, o pequeno buquê rosáceo agora repousava em um vaso cristalino que tendia ao leve lilás. Meu olhar por outro lado, jazia distante dali, onde aquela atmosfera exorbitante era inexistente, quando até mesmo o desespero da solidão parecia dar espaço à nostálgica sensação de liberdade e afinal no fundo de meu âmago, estava ciente de que ambas as realidades jamais poderiam coexistir lado a lado.

Mas isso não era de fato algo importante, oh não. Depois de se perder por dentre as mais verdejantes e densas matas onde o animal dentro de si aflora e grita para libertar-se, após sentir o mais doce aroma de gotas d'água deleitando-se na terra fresca, tornando-a úmida e viva. Mesmo depois de sentir o vento tempestuoso que se aproxima, varrer seus cabelos para trás, levantando-os consigo. Após aproveitar o mínimo que seja de liberdade e felicidade, o que mais se pode esperar do cruel e fatídico mundo?

Sempre soube que o universo conspirava para um eterno caos, tendo em mente que a lógica que regia essa "realidade", não passava de um vai e vem, lento e agonizante – tal como as ondas do oceano que prosseguem sua procissão de idas e vindas, partidas e chegadas, sem delongas, sem problemas, apenas seguindo seu curso. O curso seguido por esse universo tende a tempestades, a dor e acima disso a repetição.

No que você prefere acreditar, no ciclo eterno ou na teoria de que tudo possui um lado bom e um ruim, não há neutro, um repele o outro, um completa o outro, não há fim sem começo ou começo sem fim. Acredita em algo assim?

Memento Mori ou Carpe Diem?

A meu ver, ambas as teorias se completam, em ambos os casos. Memento Mori não passa de um lembrete de que se é humano, de que irá morrer. Enquanto Carpe Diem te pede para colher o dia, "aproveitar o momento", não estariam as duas fazendo menção ao proveito e deleite de sua própria existência?

Contudo, na teoria do eterno algo se auto-contradiz, afinal que seria o eterno? Nesse caso, Yin & Yang seriam propícios a maior parcela de certeza. Mas não estariam os símbolos se repelindo extraordinariamente? O eterno traz a idéia do fim de um ciclo e o inicio de outro, a cobra que devora o próprio rabo, a fênix. Enquanto a polaridade nos traz os dois lados da moeda, o feminino e o masculino, o ativo e o passivo.

Algo em mim acredita veemente que tudo isso se completa em uma espécie de diretriz para a vida, uma lição aprendida a duras passadas. Uma informação trazida por antigos que já viveram e presenciaram a melhor forma de viver, deixando que a própria vida siga seu curso natural.

Não, não me refiro a acomodação (talvez em partes), mas desesperar-se, sofrer todas as dores psicológicas e emocionais possíveis para então perecer, não parece tristonho e cruel demais? A meu ver, não fomos criados para essa tortura transcendental, pelo contrário, desde o inicio de nossa "invenção", fomos feitos para aprender e evoluir. Eis meu ponto de vista.

Mas é algo pessoal e visto que essa é a primeira impressão que tem de mim, provavelmente deve me julgar como louco, bêbado ou algo do gênero. Mas creio nisso, deixar que o rio da vida siga seu rumo é a melhor forma de viver, aproveitando a brisa fresca, o cheiro das frutas e o canto dos pássaros, se é que entende o que quero dizer... Aproveitar os instantes mais preciosos de sua existência – os momentos ao lado daqueles que ama e cuida.

Deixando de lado meus devaneios sobre o universo e alma, vou me apresentar. Me chamo Vincent Valentine e tenho atualmente meus setenta e oito anos, sou ranzinza e demasiadamente taciturno, mas nada disso me impede de deixar aqui, neste pequeno caderno surrado – que me custou vinte e sete pratas, diga-se de passagem-, a história de como a vida pode te surpreender e em seus braços, beijos e abraços, te fazer enlouquecer tamanha sua insana paixão! Conto aqui o que ainda me mantém vivo e o que me fez acreditar que tudo é possível, a história de meu único e verdadeiro amor.

Mulher tão bela quanto a mais ciumenta e possessiva das deusas! Afrodite, Hera ou mesmo a própria Freya, jamais seriam comparadas com tamanha beleza e delicadeza! Assim como seus gênios jamais seriam aplacados por tão esperta e audaciosa beldade!

Monstro que leva em si metade peixe, metade mulher. Esta é a minha verdadeira paixão e eterno objeto de desejo! A sereia, Tifa Lockheart.

==/==

* * *

E essa foi a introdução, me digam, ficou boa? É meu primeiro projeto de Final fantasy e acho que se depender da Alessandra-nee, será o primeiro de muitos.

Não sei escrever outra coisa senão UA, até porque não tenho o costume de jogar e o que sei a respeito foi visto ou em animações ou pelo que me disseram (ou ainda o que por ventura me dispõe a ler). Então, eu vou acabar cometendo gafes horríveis se me meter a besta de fazer uma fanfic em universo próprio do personagem.

Não sei sequer como são suas personalidades, Alessandra-Tifa-Nee está me orientando a respeito –visto que ela me pediu a história, agora é padecer junto né moça? Kkk-. Passei um longo período em hiatus e ainda não sei se sai plenamente dele, mas seu comentário é muito importante pra mim, seja positivo ou negativo, comenta ae.

Kissus, C.


End file.
